


Christmas Carol

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Winner [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Inspired by A Christmas Carol
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Gamma fosse costretto a vivere 'Storia di Natale' a modo suo?"Questa storia ha partecipato al Calendario dell’Avvento (Ripopoliamo i Fandom!) indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.”10 Dicembre. DECIMA CASELLA.Obbligo: scrivi una storia ispirata a un racconto di Natale in cui sia presente un bacio o un abbraccio.Storia: Christmas Carol.





	Christmas Carol

Christmas Carol

 

 

“Domani sarà Natale. Dici che abbiamo preparato tutto?” chiese Gamma.

Genkishi annuì, abbassando lo sguardo, le sue iridi dorate brillarono.

“Stai tranquillo. Andrà benissimo. Ora riposa” disse.

Gamma gli sorrise e lo guardò uscire, si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi e sospirò. Passò di fianco al suo tavolo da biliardo, mentre la porta della stanza si chiudeva e raggiunse il letto. Vi si accomodò e guardò la finestra, massaggiandosi il collo.

< Ancora non riesco a crederci che sono diventato padre. E soprattutto che la madre è la ‘Boss’… mi chiedo se me lo meriti > pensò. Si cambiò, mettendosi il pigiama e si sdraiò sul letto, guardando il soffitto. Socchiuse gli occhi e sbadigliò rumorosamente, affondò la testa nel cuscino e si addormentò.

 

Gamma sentì ridacchiare, mugolò e socchiuse un occhio, impallidì vedendo una figura femminile vicino al suo letto. Si alzò seduto di scatto e scostò la coperta, battendo un paio di volte le palpebre.

“N-non è possibile… tu sei scomparsa” esalò, riconoscendo la donna davanti a lui.

Luce batté le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia nere, le sue iridi erano azzurre.

“Il mio più grande rimpianto. Ho perso mia figlia, la sua crescita, ma non avrei mai potuto lasciarmi morire davanti a Reborn. La mia stagione era breve come quella di un fiore. Un arcobaleno non può sopravvivere a un parto” disse.

Gamma cercò di afferrarle la mano, ma Luce spiccò il volo. Raggiunse la finestra levitando, questa si aprì e il vento gelido che entrò spense le fiamme. Fiocchi di neve candidi invasero la stanza.

“Io sono il fantasma del Natale passato, seguimi” disse.

“Aspetta, non ho capito, ma Gamma ha bisogno di sua madre!” gridò Gamma. Scattò in piedi e cadde carponi, gattonò e si diede la spinta. Si alzò in piedi, un forte vento lo fece precipitare fuori dalla finestra.

Gamma strillò, Luce gli lanciò i suoi stivaletti, Gamma l’infilò prima di rovinare al suolo e attivò le fiamme del fulmine, che emanate dalle sue calzature gli permisero di volare a sua volta.

< Spero che le mie urla non abbiano svegliato i bambini > pensò.

Lui e il fantasma si ritrovarono a sorvolare un’immensa prateria, resa candida dal manto nevoso. Delle stalattiti di ghiaccio si erano creati sull’asta di una bandiera americana che sventolava.

“ _ESTREMOOOO_!” gridò un uomo, alzando un pugno al cielo. Aveva un piede appoggiato sulla carcassa di un gigantesco orso e la mano alzata era sporca di sangue.

“ _KORA_! È stato fantastico papà!” urlò un bambino dai capelli biondi, stringendo un fucile tra le braccia.

“ _SILLY_!” sbraitò una donna, raggiungendo entrambi con un pugno alla testa.

“Mamma, mi fai male, _kora_!” gemette il bambino, massaggiandosi la testa.

“Tesoro, devo insegnare a nostro figlio Steven a essere un vero uomo!” si lamentò l’uomo. Il fiato si condensava davanti ai loro piedi e i loro piedi affondavano nella neve.

“Dobbiamo tornare a casa, i servi avranno preparato la casa per la festa di stasera!” gridò la donna.

Il piccolo Gabriel guardò il fratello maggiore e si voltò verso i genitori.

“Buon Natale” disse.

Gli altri si voltarono.

“PARLA PIU’ FORTE!” sbraitarono.

Gabriel incassò il capo tra le spalle, le iridi azzurre liquide.

Gamma guardò il se stesso bambino e sospirò, guardandolo fare un sorriso timido.

< Lo trovavo divertente. Mi facevano ridere, anche se io in quella famiglia non c’entravo niente >. Si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi. < Ora mio fratello non mi parla perché mi ritiene responsabile della morte di nostro padre. Mia madre mi ha disconosciuto quando sono diventato l’ _hitman_ dei Giglio nero  > sospirò.

“Quante scelte sbagliate, quanti errori” disse Luce. Volò nuovamente verso casa e Gamma la seguì, atterrò all’interno e si guardò intorno.

“Luce? Luce?!” chiamò. Socchiuse gli occhi. “È scomparsa” bisbigliò.

Uno dei ciocchi all’interno del camino franò, alzando della cenere grigiastra.

Gamma si lasciò cadere nel divano e ansimò, appoggiandosi contro lo schienale.

“Gamma” si sentì chiamare da una voce femminile, mentre la finestra sbatteva.

“Boss?” domandò Gamma.

Aria negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori dai riflessi verde scuro.

“No, sono il fantasma del Natale presente” rispose, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Gamma cercò di sfiorarle la mano, lei saltò all’indietro evitando il contatto, le treccine che le cingevano la testa oscillarono.

“Tutto questo sembra un pessimo romanzo di Natale” borbottò Gamma.

Aria volò su per il camino, Gamma sospirò seguendola, sporcandosi di cenere. Tossì, cercò di afferrarle la caviglia, ma non ci riuscì, i suoi occhi bruciavano.

“Ci risiamo” si lamentò Gamma.

Aria lo condusse fino alla finestra e indicò al suo interno.

Genkishi, seduto sul letto nella stanza, aveva il telefono vicino all’orecchio e sospirava.

“Domani non penso che vorrò partecipare alla festa. Controllerò un’ultima volta che vada tutto bene, ma poi me ne andrò. Dopo quello che è successo nel futuro, so che nessuno dei ‘fratellini’ mi vuole. La boss sta sempre peggio e… non fa altro che litigare con Gamma _aniki_ ” disse.

Lo vide annuire a delle basse parole dall’altra parte del telefono.

“Sì, Takeshi, verrò sicuramente alla nostra festa. Anche Gamma starà meglio senza di me, anche se non tu non sei d’accordo” sussurrò.

Gamma indietreggiò, negando con la testa, le fiamme sotto le sue scarpe sfrigolavano. Precipitò in una voragine nera, allungò una mano e strillò.

< Non voglio si senta il figlio noioso, differente, non voluto e traditore >. Le lacrime gli rigarono il viso.

“Ho sbagliato con lui come mio fratello ha fatto con me” gemette.

Strinse gli occhi e li riaprì, si ritrovò su un terreno brullo. Si diede la spinta e si alzò, guardandosi intorno, intravide degli alberi secchi e si diede la spinta, rialzandosi in piedi.

“Dove sono?” chiese, guardandosi intorno.

“Sai, qui due persone coraggiose si sono sacrificate per permettere al mondo di vivere senza la malvagità di Byakuran” disse una voce infantile.

Gamma riconobbe la figura di Yuni e l’abbracciò.

“ _Hime_ ” sussurrò, cullandola contro di sé.

“Io sono il fantasma del Natale futuro” rispose la piccola. Si raddrizzò il grande cappello della nonna, scostandosi dal viso il codino.

“Non vedo nessun Natale” ammise Gamma.

Yuni si sporse e indicò un paio di tombe.

“Perché da oggi in poi ogni Natale lo passeremo lì” spiegò.

“Cos…” esalò Gamma. Riconobbe il proprio nome su una lapida e quello di Yuni sull’altro. Impallidì e cadde in ginocchio.

“No! Ci dev’essere un modo per cambiare tutto questo!” sbraitò.

“Come mia nonna e mia madre, la mia fine è giunta. Solo rimpianti, mai più nessun Natale” rispose la figlia di Aria.

“ _Noooo_!” gridò Gamma.

 

Gamma si svegliò di soprassalto, il viso madido di sudore e si sporse, prendendo un fazzoletto dal comodino.

“Giuro che cambierò il futuro. Questa volta andrà diversamente” giurò. Corse fuori dal letto, raggiunse la camera da letto di Aria e saltò sul letto.

“Che diamine ti succede?” chiese Aria, sgranando gli occhi.

“IO TI AMO!” sbraitò Gamma, le afferrò il viso tra le mani e la baciò.

Aria chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò il bacio con foga.

< In fondo, se voglio, anche io so essere un Rogers estremo > pensò Gamma.

 


End file.
